Instructor Razuvious
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: First boss of the Deathknight wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= Instructor Razuvious is the first boss in the Death Knight wing in Naxxramas. He comes with four additional mobs when pulled. = Moves and Abilities = NOTE: He should never be tanked by a player, but he does have the following abilities. * Unbalancing Strike: Similar to that of the Twin Emperors. Can easily deal 50K damage to a cloth wearer, and even a shield walled warrior will be lucky to survive being attacked by this. * Disrupting Shout: AoE shout, with a range of roughly 45 yards, which reduces the mana of everyone it hits by up to 4000 and deals damage proportional to the amount of mana burned this way. Also has a stun effect. This ability is cast every 25 seconds. Mages can ice block through it. * Triumphant Shout: Razuvious will emote when casting this ability. It appears that this is done when a student is killed. This is different from the Disrupting shout and will not kill your casters. The exact effect of this spell is unknown at this time. From first glance, it does not appear to do anything. Deathknight Understudy: * Roughly 350k Health * Main attacks availible when mind controlled are Taunt and Shield Wall. Shield Wall recently had its cooldown reduced to 30 seconds, allowing it to be used twice every mind control rotation * Deathknight Understudy auto attack hits for roughly 4K damage on Razuvious, generating significant threat. Against tanks, they hit for a little over 1.5k, and, once the Instructor dies, take massive damage (mages can hit non-crit for 15k easily) The Instructor and the Understudies can be reset/leashed by running up the stairs. = Strategy = NOTE: Clear entire stables before attempting a pull. Failing to do so will cause your first attempt to be very short-lived. The Pull * Have a hunter pull the boss and kite him straight back, through the circle where the boss starts (This works best with a paladin bubble pull). Once a priest has the first Understudy ready to tank, the hunter only needs to FD, and the Instructor will run right back to the raid, past the Understudy, who would only need to taunt in order to gain aggro. ** Alternatively, two priests can mind soothe the two closest adds, and proceed to mind control without without interruption when Razuvious is on the far side of his patrol. Watch out when he stops to talk to them, though, as that will throw things off. ** As an additional starting strategy, a mage can start the pull and blink to the back of the room, then Ice Block once the Instructor reaches melee range, sending him back to the raid group. Also, the mage can simply stand at the top of the ramp and ice block, assuming no healers are cast to rip aggro. This second strat can be seen here * Have four other hunters pull the adds back to the raid group, where their respective tanks can pick them up. The Fight http://img83.imageshack.us/img83/5858/razuviouspositioning2a9pa.jpg Here's a detailed picture of how the raid should look like. * Create 4 tanking groups, each with a warrior, and a hunter (for pulling). Place the entire raid on one side of the ramp leading down to the Instructors starting location. The DPS can easily hide behind the railing along the ramp to be out of the LoS of the shout. Note that this is different from the above picture, which has a more extreme run for the DPS. The DPS can be placed on the other side of the ramp, so that should a caster pull aggro, the healers would not be hit by an untimely shout. * Should one of the adds die, make sure to pick up the respawn quickly and move it back to the same location. (Note: The adds no longer respawn fast enough for most fights.) * It is VERY hard for DPS to rip aggro from the Understudies, for they hit very hard against the Instructor. However, be ready for early mind control breaks, becuase if the next Understudy is not ready to tank, rogue evasion is your best bet (pray that you will dodge his first attack, and be ready to hit evasion before the second hit). This means that casters should be careful, becuase pulling Instructor to the raid before he does a shout could be very dangerous. Casters will have less aggro, because rogues and warriors have no mana and therefore no break in DPS. * Tanking the Understudies: ** Tank the Understudies with your back to the boss. This way, they are facing the Instructer and whoever is mindcontrolling doesn't have to worry about turning the Understudy around. ** The adds do not hit very hard, and therefore not much healing is required to keep the tanks alive. ** Tanks need to be aware of two things: *# Should an Understudy break MC with little life left, he needs to be tanked without taking damage. Sheild bash works well here, and if a tank comes out with low health, sunder to get aggro, then dont even auto attack. Demo shout and battle shout should be enough to hold them. *# Secondly, sunder armor should NOT be used against the Understudies at any time. At most, a few sunders can be put up for intial aggro, but never a full five sunders. * No one should take damage in this fight other than the 4 tanks. * Contrarty to common conception, only two priests are needed for this fight. Four may be used, but it is really just overkill. One priest can be tanking while the second prepares the next mob. * For some tips on Mind Controling, go to the [http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-priest&t=528802&p=1&tmp=1#post528802[this priest forum] Videos And here is a shorter (4MB) video of just the initial pull, done by a mage, which is half the battle. :http://poptix.net/WoW/Instructor%20Razuvious%20Pull.wmv This is a high quality video of a live server kill, though the positioning differs a small amount from the above picture. :http://poptix.net/WoW/Instructor%20Razuvious.wmv Prist view: :http://www.loottrain.org/InstructorRazuvious.wmv =Other Notes= * Curse of Shadows has no effect for Understudies as they have 0 shadow resistance. * Same level monsters have 4% chance to resist spells. So in order to decrease amount of resists priests need +hit. This can be achieved gear with +hit. Note that this only affects the initial application of the mind control and prevents you from seeing the "Resist" message when casting it. It should be noted that due to game mechanics there is always 1% chance to resist, no matter how much +hit you have. So +3% spell hit is optimal for this fight and having +4% hit or +5% hit won't help you any more than 3% will. * The priest talent Shadow Focus also decreases the chance for Mind Control to resist. This talent works exactly as spell hit does - hence, if you have 2/5 Shadow Focus, you do not need any +hit gear, and vica versa. * The adds no longer seem to respawn as quickly - it now seems to be impossible to pick up a respawn in time to continue the fight. If an add dies, you need to continue with 3 adds or wipe. * It is possible to leash him by running up the ramp leading down from the top level. =Quotes= Quotes that occur in the midst of battle: * Hah hah, I'm just getting warmed up! * Stand and fight! * Show me what you've got! Quotes that occur at the start of battle: * Do as I taught you! * Show them no mercy! * You disappoint me, students! * The time for practice is over! Show me what you've learned! * You should've stayed home! * Sweep the leg! Do you have a problem with that? (EG: Karate Kid reference) Quotes that occur at death: * An honorable... death... =Loot Table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Boots token ;Atiesh * * * * * * * * * * =External Links= *Allakhazam *WowHead Razuvious Razuvious Razuvious Razuvious